The Surviving Orchid
by Japanese Currency
Summary: Mori Ranmaru selamat dari insiden Honnoji. Bagaimana Ranmaru menjalani kehidupannya tanpa tuannya, Nobunaga? Apakah Ranmaru menemukan tujuan hidupnya selain mengabdi pada Nobunaga?


**The Surviving Orchid**

 **Disclaimer: Semua karakter disini berserta desingnya adalah milik Koei. Kalau milik saya, Ranmaru udah saya jadiin suami saya *dihajar fans Ranmaru***

 **Genre: General**

 **Pairing: Ranmaru x Gracia**

 **WARNING: Kemungkinan beberapa karakter akan OOC (semoga bagi anda tidak), cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan sejarah aslinya jadi jangan belajar sejarah dari kisah ini. Anda akan temukan TYPO dan beberapa sufiks seperti '-sama' atau '-dono' yang penempatannya salah. Semua design karakternya pakai design SW4. Setnya diambil dari SW4 dan Story Modenya Ranmaru di SW3 XL.**

 **Kalau sudah tidak tahan silahkan tekan tombol back. Happy reading!  
**

* * *

Ini sangat aneh. Aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungku, aku masih bisa merasakan udara yang masuk dari hidungku, aku menghirup bau yang sepertinya bau obat. Namun, pandanganku masih gelap. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, rasanya sangat berat. Aku merasakan sakit di kepala, dada, lenganku dan kakiku. Pandanganku masih samar. Aku melihat sesosok berwarna kuning agak jauh dariku.

"Ranmaru-kun, kau sudah sadar?" Sosok kuning itu menghampiriku. Aku mengenal suara itu tapi aku lupa siapa pemiliknya. Pandanganku semakin jelas, ternyata sosok itu adalah Nene-dono dengan kimono kuningnya.

"No-Nobunaga sama-" rasa sakit menyerang kepalaku. Nene-sama segera merebahkanku ke tempat tidur lagi.

"Ranmaru-kun kau baru pulih, jangan banyak bergerak!" Nene-sama membuka perban di betisku lalu membubuhkan obat pada lukaku. Aku langsung meringis karena perih.

"N-Nene-dono, bukankah kau ikut dengan Hideyoshi-dono menyerang daerah Chugoku?" Nene-dono menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Firasatku tidak enak dengan kepergian suamiku meninggalkan Nobunaga-sama, di tambah lagi pasukan yang bersama Nobunaga-sama hanya sedikit. Akhirnya firasat burukku kejadian." Ah! Kalau Nene-dono menyelamatkanku, pasti dia menyelamatkan Nobunaga-sama.

"Bagaimana dengan Nobunaga-sama? Apa dia selamat?" Nene-dono mengeluarkan raut wajah sedih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng. Kalau Nobunaga-sama mati, kenapa aku tetap hidup? Aku harusnya mati bersamanya, sebagai tanda kesetiaanku. Kenapa? Kenapa?

"K-kenapa kau selamatkan aku!? Kenapa tidak Nobunaga-sama saja!?" Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, Kalau Nobunaga-sama masih hidup dia bisa memperbaiki keadaan kacau yang dibuat Mitsuhide-sama! Tapi Nene-dono justru menyelamatkanku, yang tidak akan berguna kalau hidup di keadaan sekarang ini! Nene-dono! Kenapa!?" Wanita berambut coklat itu kembali membubuhkan obat ke lukaku yang membuatku berhenti bicara dan akhirnya meringis.

"Kau ingat pesan terakhir Nobunaga-sama?" kali ini wajahnya serius. Mata coklatnya yang besar menatap tajam diriku.

"Nobunaga-sama menyuruhku untuk lari dari Honnoji dan tetap hidup. Sebenarnya dia memaksaku."

"Ketika aku datang menyelamatkan Nobunasa-sama, dia malah menyuruhku untuk memastikan kau selamat. Aku berusaha ingin menyelamatkannya namun dia membentakku dan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya dan mencari dirimu. Dia bilang bahwa kau sudah pergi lalu aku mencarimu diluar kuil Honnoji yang terbakar. Aku tidak menemukanmu, aku malah menemukan purtinya Mitsuhide-dono yang tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu dibawah reruntuhan kayu."

"Sekarang dimana Hime-sama!?"

"Dia sudah dibawa oleh suaminya kemarin. Kau sebenarnya sudah tidak bangun selama tiga hari." Aku memegang dahiku. Aku kembali teringat pada gadis itu, putri Mitsuhide-sama. Aku tidak pernah tahu namanya siapa. Seandainya aku tidak menuruti perintah Nobunaga-sama dan langsung menyelamatkannya pasti sekarang Nobunaga-sama masih hidup. Aku justru menuruti perintahnya lalu berinisiatif mencari gadis itu, hanya karena aku punya 'janji pertemanan' dengannya. Begitu aku berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu aku kembali masuk ke kuil Honnoji untuk mati bersama Nobunaga-sama. Ternyata aku diselamatkan oleh Nene-dono.

"Kau sempat selamatkan dia?" Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku menyelamatkannya karena aku berjanji padanya untuk saling menolong sebagai teman. Sebenarnya aku sudah membuang janji itu. Tapi…" kepalaku semakin berat. Di otakku hanya terbayang Nobunaga-sama yang terluka parah dan putri Mitsuhide-sama yang nyaris mati hanya demi mencariku, padahal aku musuh ayahnya.

"Kau sudah menganggapnya teman, Ranmaru-kun."

"Tidak, Nene-dono. Hidupku hanya untuk melindungi Nobunaga-sama. Berteman dengan orang lain hanya membuat aku tidak fokus dengan tanggung jawabku. Makanya aku membuang pertemananku dengannya, tapi pada akhirnya dia mencariku dan mengkhawatirkanku." Nene-dono menepuk bahuku, mengeluarkan senyum keibuan khasnya.

"Mulutmu tidak mengakuinya, tapi hatimu sudah mengakui kalau dia adalah orang penting dalam hidupmu selain Nobunaga-sama."

"Tidak, Nene-dono! Orang terpenting- Aduh!" Dia kembali membubuhkan obat, kali ini ke luka di lenganku. Mungkin dia sengaja agar aku diam.

"Sudahlah, Ranmaru-kun. Sekarang kau harus makan karena kau tiga hari belum makan sama sekali." Dia membukakan jendela yang ada disamping futonku. "Aku kali ini yang memasak. Bersiap untuk masakanku ya!" Nene-dono meninggalkanku menemui salah satu pelayannya lalu pergi bersama.

Aku kembali merenung kejadian kemarin. Sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti mengapa Nobunaga-sama memaksaku untuk meninggalkannya, mengapa Mitsuhide-sama tega mengkhianati Nobunaga-sama, tuannya sendiri dan Hime-sama, yang sudah kusakiti hatinya, masih mencari-cari diriku.

" _O-Ran, pergilah."_

" _Tidak bisa, Nobunaga-sama. Saya harus melindungi anda."_

" _Percuma kau melindungi orang yang ingin mati, O-Ran."_

" _Kalau begitu saya akan mati bersama Nobunaga-sama!"_

" _Pergilah, O-Ran! Tetaplah hidup."_

" _Saya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Nobunaga-sama! Biarkan aku mati bersama anda!"_

" _O-ran, jadilah mataku untuk melihat Jepang yang sudah bersatu."_

" _Tidak bisa, Nobunaga-sama! Aku akan menemani Nobunaga-sama! Biarkan aku mati bersama anda!"_

" _Anak Bodoh! Cepat enyah dari hadapanku! Ini perintah! Perintah terakhir dariku! Pergilah!"_

 _Tiba-tiba tiang kayu yang besar runtuh dan mau menimpaku, namun Nobunaga-sama mendorongku sehingga aku terjatuh dan Nobunaga-sama yang tertimpa tiang kayu itu._

 _"NOBUNAGA-SAMA!"_

 _"Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Pergilah O-Ran!"_

 _"TIDAK BISA, NOBUNAGA-SAMA! SAYA-"_

 _"Kau pergi dari sini atau kau membunuhku. Pilih salah satu._

 _Aku memilih untuk melarikan diri._

Aku sangat menyesal. Sungguh menyesal telah menuruti perintah Nobunaga-sama. Namun, perintahnya adalah mutlak bagiku, aku harus menurutinya. Aku juga memikirkan putrinya Mitsuhide-sama. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaannya saat tahu ayahnya berkhianat? Sedih kah? Bangga kah? Lalu sekarang dia dimana? Lalu aku berpikir lagi, apa nanti ada yang menggulingkan Mitsuhide-sama?

12 hari sejak insiden itu, tubuhku sudah pulih. Nene-dono bilang tubuhku itu cepat sembuh. Aku mulai berlatih pedang lagi setelah seminggu lebih berbaring di futon. Nene-dono keluar dengan pakaian ninjanya. Tunggu, apa di dekat sini ada pertempuran? Atau…

"Nene-dono! Anda mau kemana?"

"Aku akan ke gunung Tenno, untuk melawan Mitsuhide." Mendengar kalimat itu amarah dan dendamku mulai bangkit.

"Biarkan aku ikut, Nene-dono."

"Tidak boleh! Kau belum sepenuhnya pulih!"

"Kumohon! Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Mitsuhide-sama!"

"Tidak, Ranmaru-kun. Cukup suamiku saja yang membalaskannya."

"Biarkan dia ikut, Nene-dono."

"To-Toshiie-san!" Nene-dono kaget dengan kedatangan Toshiie-dono yang tiba-tiba, begitu juga denganku.

"Aku akan awasi Ranmaru saat pertempuran. Nene-dono, kau juga harus cepat. Hideyoshi-dono sebentar lagi akan siap bertempur." Kata Toshiie-dono.

"Toshiie-dono, bukankah Hideyoshi-dono masih…"

"Pasukan Hideyoshi cepat-cepat datang kesini setelah tahu Mitsuhide berkhianat dan akhirnya Nobunaga-sama meninggal. Selain itu mereka menangkap basah pengirim surat dari pihak Mitsuhide, Mitsuhide ingin melakukan aliansi dengan Mouri untuk menghancurkan Hideyoshi. Untung rencana busuknya ketahuan."

"Lalu, bagaimana pertarungan dengan Mouri?" tanyaku.

"Mereka mengadakan perjanjian damai, dan pihak Mouri menyutujuinya. Mereka langsung menuju Kyoto dan bersiap untuk menyerang Mitsuhide." Hideyoshi menaiki kudanya, dia membawa satu kuda lagi berwarna putih.

"Ranmaru, cepatlah bersiap. Kita pergi menuju Yamazaki."

Aku dan Toshiie-dono berkuda dengan cepat menuju Yamazaki. Aku sudah siap menghunuskan pedangku ke Mitsuhide-sama. Oh ya dia tak pantas lagi dipanggil dengan sebutan '-sama'. Aku mencengkram tali kekangku erat-erat, sebagai efek menahan amarah dan kebencianku yang membara. Tiba-tiba saja Toshiie-dono mengajakku bicara.

"Ranmaru,"

"Iya, Toshiie-dono."

"Kau serius untuk membalas dendammu pada Mitsuhide?"

"Iya, aku serius. Kalau perlu aku saja yang memenggal kepalanya." Jawabku tanpa keraguan.

"Meskipun itu akan melukai hati anak perempuan Mitsuhide?" Jantungku berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik. Tekadku sempat goyah ketika mendengar kata 'anak perempuan Mitsuhide'. Kenapa aku begitu kalap dengan tiga kata terakhir itu?

"Aku lihat kau dan dia sangat dekat, kau akan melahirkan dendam baru kalau kau membunuh Mitsuhide. Dia bisa saja dendam denganmu nanti." Entah kenapa aku terganggu dengan kata-kata itu, seakan-akan aku tidak mau didendami oleh putri Mitsuhide.

"Dia memaksa untuk akrab denganku," jawabku datar dan tak bertenaga.

"Tapi aku melihat kau senang ketika dia dekat denganmu." Otakku tidak membenarkan pernyataan itu tapi hatiku sangat setuju dengan hal itu. Pernahkah aku senang di dekat orang lain selain dengan Nobunaga-sama dan keluargaku?

"Selain itu Mitsuhide juga mentormu, kan? Apa kau akan tega membunuhnya?" Tanya Toshiie-dono sekali lagi, "Kalau kau tak tega membunuhnya, kembali saja ke kediamanku, tempat dimana kau disembunyikan dan dirawat setelah insiden Honnoji."

"Jadi tempat itu, kediaman Maeda?"

"Benar. Mitsuhide tidak akan berpikir kalau akan selamat. Kalau tahu kau selamat pun dia takkan mencari sampai ke kediaman klan kami." Jelas Toshiie-dono. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya ketika pertempuran ini selesai.

"Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, apa kau serius membalaskan dendammu pada Mitsuhide? Kalau iya tetaplah maju, kalau tidak kembalilah. Aku tak mau kau mengalami lebih banyak trauma lagi."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Toshiie-dono. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada Mitsuhide. Kesempatan hidup yang diberikan Nobunaga-sama takkan kusia-siakan."

"Itu baru samurai yang hebat," Toshiie-dono tersenyum puas. "Kita harus bergerak lebih cepat. Ayo Ranmaru!"

Akhirnya kami sampai di markas utama pasukan Hashiba, disusul oleh Nene-dono yang sempat kami tinggalkan. Hideyoshi-dono menyambut kami, sepertinya dia agak kaget dengan kedatanganku.

"Ma-Maaf, Hideyoshi-dono, apa kedatanganku ini merepotkan?" tanyaku, Hideyoshi-dono hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak, Ranmaru. Aku hanya sedikit kaget kalau kau bisa pulih dengan cepat dan ikut kesini."

"Aku sudah melarangnya kesini, Omae-sama," omel Nene-dono. "Tapi dia tetap minta padaku agar dia ikut, dan Toshiie-san yang memperbolehkannya. Lukanya belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"Baiklah, Ranmaru. Kau akan diawasi Toshiie. Kalau nanti di pertarungan keadaanmu jadi buruk cepatlah kembali. Tak usah paksakan dirimu." Hideyoshi-dono menepuk bahu Toshiie-dono. "Toshiie, tolong jaga dia." Toshiie-dono mengangguk dan tersenyum, memberi isyarat 'kau bisa mempercayaiku'.

Aku pergi ke tenda untuk bersiap-siap, mengasah pedang panjangku. Kemudian aku mengobati setiap lukaku karena Nene-dono menyuruhku melakukannya sebelum bertempur. Aku akhirnya sudah selesai mengobati lukaku lalu menutupnya dengan perban. Kemudian aku memasang pedang panjangku ke punggung lalu menuju tenda Hideyoshi-dono untuk mengetahui strategi apa yang dijalankan.

Aku sudah siap bertempur, aku siap membunuh Akechi Mitsuhide.

Dan...

Aku sudah siap untuk dibenci oleh gadis itu, anak perempuan Mitsuhide.

* * *

 **Akhirnya saya berkarya lagi setelah sibuk sekolah dan bimbel (maklum kelas 3 SMA, hehe). Sebenarnya daridulu saya pengen bikin fanfic SW dengan cerita seandainya Ranmaru selamat dari Insiden Honnoji tapi baru kesampaian bikinnya sekarang dan saya paling ga kuat bikin fanfic yg bersambung karena ga punya komitmen kuat *ditabok*.**

 **Omae-sama= Suamiku, kalau di SW diterjemahin jadi 'My Dear'.**

 **Semoga para pembaca bisa memberikan review yang membangun.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Japanese Currency**


End file.
